Top Secret File- Mark Haltens Diary
by Nicholai Ginovaef
Summary: Ever wondered how the Nemesis was made? Well nows your chance to find out! This is my first fic on this site, so be honest! Enjoy!


U.E Sixth Laboratory Researcher-Dr Mark Haltens Diary-1998  
  
30th July  
It has been nearly a week since the mansion incident in the midwestern American suburb of Raccoon City. During the incident we lost the mansion facility lab, one of our secret operatives Albert Wesker and more importantly we lost our BOW, T-002. It was Umbrellas first step to creating the ultimate BOW, and even though it was a failure, it helped all of us learn from our mistakes and it also helped us gain a better reputation for creating BOWs over our Western counterparts. Everythings become one big competition in Umbrellas BOW facilities all over the world, to gain support from Umbrellas big wigs to supply us with the materials to create the ultimate BOW.  
  
1st August  
Umbrella didnt dwell long on the loss of their mansion facility, and immediatly this morning we were briefed by our superiors. The main subject of the briefing was that news of a virus that can create an even deadlier BOW than the Tyrant Virus, is being developed in the West, by the same man who created the Tyrant Virus. We were told simply to develop a better BOW than the T-002, and the most recent variant of Tyrant, T-00 and beat the competition from this new virus. Our deadline is September 20th, which is pretty tight and will be a big strain on our team. It sounded like Umbrella have a lot riding on this project. I hope we can fulfill their wishes...  
  
3th August  
We began brainstorming on ideas for a new BOW today. The main aim was to develop a BOW deadlier than the T-002 and also compete with this new virus. The session was very tense and heated because of the tight deadline and restrictions, but we made sufficient progress in maintaining what the BOW capabilities should be. We determined that it should be able to use weaponary, have a higher IQ than that of any other BOW, have the capability to outpower and outrun any human being, have greater resistance to attacks and have the ability to talk. An executive came in and added another capability for the BOW, which was that the BOW should be able to be assigned specific targets to persue and destroy at all costs.  
  
10th August  
We finally reached an agreement as to how the BOW should be made. We decided that we should use the new NE-T Virus created in our facility to cultivate our BOW. We decided to build the BOW from the body of a failed model of a T-00 we obtained from our Sheena Island facility. Our BOW will be codenamed, 'Nemesis', after the Greek God of Retribution and Divine Vengeance. We ordered more quantities of VT-J98 from a sales office in Raccoon City to help us cultivate the NE-T Virus for use on our BOW.  
  
15th August  
We started work on infusing the NE-T Viruses cells into T-00 cells. The results we got were very encouraging, and we immediatly got an increase in the mass of muscle tissue and also an increase in brain tissue. Also we noticed a large number of tendrils grow slowly from the body of the BOW. The tendrils seem to have a mind of their own, even though they are only in the early stages of growth. We can only assume these tendrils are are part of the 'Nemesis' anatomy for now.  
  
17th August  
The NE-T Virus didnt take long to work its magic, and the BOW soon mutated into a huge mass of tissue, muscle, bone, and the tendrils growing from its body grew to a huge proportion, and even try attacking some of our researchers by lashing out at them and shooting a purple fluid out at us. We decided to put the 'Nemesis' into a state of un-consciousness for our safety. Hoping that the tendrils would not be aware of their surroundings, this should allow us to restructure the tissue of the 'Nemesis' to more of a human form with no worries of danger to our personel, so it will be able to fulfill its capabilities of being a fast and powerful BOW that can use weaponary.  
  
22nd August  
The 'Nemesis' took longer to gain a state of un-consciousness than we thought due to the strength of the NE-T Virus cells fighting the knock out gas, which really slowed down our progress on this project. It took exactly 7 times more gas doses than a normal human being to be affected by the gas, which showed the BOWs resistance against chemicals. We started to reshape the 'Nemesis' body, which was extremely difficult to do, due to the tendrils covering the body tissue and bone, making it very difficult to get to the tissue underneath the tendrils. We also noticed that the tendrils were covered in a sticky purple fluid which the tendrils shot at us, which caused a burning sensation when touched by human skin. We took samples of this fluid to be analysed by our analysing staff.  
  
29th August  
We are still halfway into the process of reshaping the body of the 'Nemesis'. Its very messy work but we have been able to rebuild most of the tissue to a smaller sufficient size to help the BOW move quickly, yet be a powerful BOW as well. We also got the analysis results of the purple fluid back. It seems that this fluid is a mucus that is produced by the NE-T cells in 'Nemesis' body. We must be extremely careful when dealing with these tendrils so as not to start a biohazard outbreak in this facility. Umbrella has already lost one facility due to an outbreak, and I dont intend on losing this facility to an outbreak either.  
  
5th September  
We finally managed to complete the reshaping of 'Nemesis' body today. Our team literally worked night and day to complete this task and they, aswell as me, feel very tired and proud of themselves. 'Nemesis' frame is still very muscular, but with its tissue and body fat added to that, the BOWs skin is very thick and should be quite resistant to heavy firearm attacks. Now the only problem we have is what to do with the tendrils covering its body....  
  
7th September  
Today we countered the tendril problem, by dressing the 'Nemesis' in some attire. As bizarre as it sounds, it was our only other idea and with the deadline fast approaching we couldnt afford to waste more time. We covered 'Nemesis' upper body with a black leather trench coat and black cut off gloves which covered its huge hands, and tied down the coat with lots of leather tassles, so it wont tear under the 'Nemesis' highly muscular body. We then dressed its lower body with black leather trousers and big black combat boots. We didnt have enough material to cover the BOWs right shoulder so we left it open, exposing a brownish coloured orb in its shoulder socket. Our BOW is nearing completion.  
  
9th September  
Today we implanted a voice box into the 'Nemesis' throat. We took it from the body of a gorilla, since gorillas are highly advanced creatures with voiceboxs suitable for a body like 'Nemesis'. It was quite easy to include a voicebox into the 'Nemesis' because of the space inside 'Nemesis' throat which went unused in the T-00 model. We were pleased with the results, and expect to complete the BOW by the deadline set.  
  
10th September  
We today started to modify 'Nemesis' brian patterns using our electro-cerebral wave modifier, to manipulate its intelligence and thinking, to help the BOW to talk and use weaponary and recognize its target or 'prey' as the Umbrella executive said. Its brain patterns are quite bad, due to the excessive production of NE-T Virus cells rotting away the brains cortex activity like an apple. We've got 10 days left til the deadline for the creation of this BOW, and now we must really push forward with the development of 'Nemesis'. We today found out that the position of technical supervisor of the lab was up for grabs to the best worker of our team. It would be fitting for me to achieve this position after my 5yr affiliation with this laboratory, and more importantly, to show my loyalty to Umbrella.  
  
14th September  
Today I got closer to completion of the 'Nemesis'. The brain patterns in 'Nemesis' have improved to match the intelligence of a small child. But to make the 'Nemesis' live up to the intelligence I expect, I need to triple its brain wave activity. To do this, I will need to increase the power of the ECW modifier, which could result in brain wave overload, and the destruction of all my hard work. Therefore I must be extremely careful when using the ECW modifier, and not use to much power in the ECWs since Iam so close to finishing my work.  
  
19th September  
My careful ways have payed off, and the 'Nemesis' brain waves have been successfully modified. The brain activity of 'Nemesis' now matches that of an above average human being, giving it a slight edge over its human counterparts. Iam so proud of my work, and im sure that I will be awarded with the technical supervisors job, but I must be sure that Iam the one who gets this position. Which is why I decided to eliminate the members of our team which pose the biggest threat to my chances of becoming technical supervisor. I just shot 3 of my team members dead just now and disposed of their bodies secretly in the facility waste disposal. I also threatened to kill the remaining team members, if they didnt support my cause to become technical supervisor. These measures do seem extreme, but I must get this position at all costs.  
  
20th September  
The deadline date has arrived, and my work is complete. The Umbrella suits were highly impressed with my work and praised me alone for my efforts. My team members remained aware to my threats, and sustained that I alone was the man that mainly created the 'Nemesis'. I also successfully convinced the suits to believe that the 3 other dead team members died during development of the BOW, further boosting my chances of becoming technical supervisor of this facility. I could tell by the look on the executives face that he was impressed. If only Lord Spencer were here to see my creation...  
  
22th September  
Today I was announced as technical supervisor of this facility. Finally, my hard work has paid off in more ways than one. Now, finally I will have a say in the future of the Sixth Laboratory. I was briefed by an Umbrella executive named Gilles Bogdosian, along with all the other Umbrella big wigs of this facility in a board meeting. There were a lot of agendas discussed. First he told us of his aims for the laboratory to find a way to mass produce the 'Nemesis' for world-wide distribution, even though the 'Nemesis' has had no combat experience whatsoever. He then talked about signs of a major scale biohazard outbreak in Raccoon City, which could ruin Umbrellas Western laboratory setup. Gilles then went on to say that should a biohazard occur in Raccoon City, and action were to be taken, then the 'Nemesis' could be deployed and combat data could be taken by Umbrellas special army the UBCS, Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force. Im not entirely happy with this idea, but I suppose it would be a good idea to test 'Nemesis' capabilities in the event of a biohazard. Another agenda of the meeting was the STARS, Special Tactics And Rescue Service of the RPD, and the threat of their interference in Umbrellas ambition to make the ultimate BOW. The one thing that stood out to all of us, was the substancial price tag put on the heads of the remaining STARS members confirmed deaths. It must obviously seem that Umbrella want the STARS out of the picture. The last issue, that wasnt addressed with any real importance was about the recent shortage of APL-14 in the laboratory, due to heavy usage of it at one of Umbrellas bases in the South Pole ran by the Ashford family, whos fall from grace was very well documented by the board. It looks like im going to enjoy it here...  
  
26th September  
I was woken up early this morning and called to an important emergency board meeting. It seems that Gilles fears have come true, and that a large scale biohazard outbreak has occured in Raccoon City. In the meeting he told of Umbrellas plans to utilise the UBCS to gain combat data from the BOWs created by the virus I heard about last month, code named 'G-Virus'. Much of the blame for the outbreak was placed on the man who created the T and G-Virus, William Birkin. Gilles also heavily expressed his desire to deploy the 'Nemesis' into the biohazard, to gain combat data from its encounters with the UBCS, and also Gilles hoped it could be used to destroy the remaining members of STARS, thus 'killing two birds with one stone'. I was extremely annoyed with this idea, but Gilles and everyone assured me that there would be no risk of the BOW being destroyed. I sincerely hope that this is the case...  
  
28th September  
Well, the day has arrived, the 'Nemesis' has been deployed to Raccoon City, along with the UBCS, and combat data will be taken from the BOWs battles. Before being collected, the BOW was equipped with a heavy duty rocket launcher, and assigned to kill all STARS members remaining in Raccoon City. I pray that my 'Nemesis' will be a success, and live up to the expectations i expect from it. It is like a child of mine, and i cant bear the thought of it being destroyed. But i can imagine the plaudits ill get if 'Nemesis' is a success. It may even land me another position in the laboratory and in the process, another pay rise.  
  
2nd October  
I cant believe it! Those imbeciles at Umbrella have destroyed my creation! And even worse, it only managed to kill one completely worthless STARS member! But Umbrella dont feel my pain, they only care about the 'combat data'. Those fools, and how dare that lowly supervisor Nicholai deem my work a failure! I wont allow it! Just because he gets a big fat pay check for supervising this shambles of Raccoon City, he thinks he can badmouth my work? How dare he! Im going straight to Gilles and complaining about this shambles!  
  
5th October  
Dr Mark Halten  
Position-Technical Supervisor  
Sex-Male  
Age-32yrs  
Height-182cm  
Weight-79kg  
Physical Condition-Good  
Mental Condition-Average  
Commited suicide by shooting himself in the head with a Glock17 pistol on the 2nd of October 1998 at 20.18hrs, in the executive suite of the Sixth Laboratory of Umbrella Europe.  



End file.
